Bajak!
by imechan part 2
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri! /"awas aja lo kalau bajak-bajak hape gue. Gak usah temenan lagi seumur hidup." pesan Sakura itu malah membuat Ino terlihat menyeringai jahil, sekarang ia memiliki sebuah ide cermerlang untuk mengerjai sang kepala pink./ "Kamu tau ga? Kamu itu bagaikan hamburger buat aku..." /Sebuah fik ringan untuk meramaikan BTC 2015 :3


Bajak! by Imechan

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate:** T

 **No Prompt** : #42

 **Kategori kontes** : Sasusaku Fanfiction for Alternate Universe (AU)

.

.

 **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**

Keusilan tangan Ino membawa berkah bagi Sakura. _"Kamu tau ga? Kamu itu bagaikan hamburger buat aku..."_

.

.

.

 **Warning** : Pembicaraan antar tokoh dengan bahasa tidak baku.

.

.

.

"Sak pinjem hape." Gadis cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta handphone pada sahabat pinky nya yang sedang asik membaca majalah di depannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak menghiraukan Ino. Manik hijau daunnya tetap berkutat dengan gambar-gambar makanan yang ada di majalah itu. Mulutnya besenandung kecil, tampak menikmati sensasi lezat yang dihasilkan oleh otaknya walau makanan itu hanya berupa gambar. Kaki jenjang putih mulusnya yang terangkat terlihat berayun-ayun. Posisi tiarap memang sangat pas buat baca majalah.

"SAAAKKK!" Seru Ino dengan gemas karena Sakura tidak meresponnya. Sang gadis musim semi itu menggerutu pelan, mengomentari suara cempreng sahabatnya itu yang membuat kamarnya gaduh.

"Lebay." Potong Ino, "mana hape lo? Pinjem lah."

"Buat apaan sih babi? Kaya lo ga punya hape aja!"

"Pinjemlah buat selfie! Mau ganti foto profil instagram nih. Kamera hape lo kan mukhtahir banget, yang jelek kaya lo aja likersnya bejibun karena filter." Sakura mendesis. Enak saja dia bilang. Biasanya Sakura juga nge-upload foto ke media sosialnya tanpa edit atau sekedar memakai filter ringan untuk mengatur cahayanya saja. Tidak seperti remaja putri jaman sekarang yang satu buah foto harus dioperasi dahulu di beberapa aplikasi mengedit foto.

Karena malas berdebat dengan si Blonde satu itu Sakura akhirnya mengalah, "Ambil tuh di bawah bantal."

Ino berseru senang, "tapi awas aja lo kalau bajak-bajak hape gue. Gak usah temenan lagi seumur hidup." pesan Sakura itu malah membuat Ino terlihat menyeringai jahil, sekarang ia memiliki sebuah ide cermerlang untuk mengerjai sang kepala pink.

Setelah beberapa saat mengambil foto selfie ̶ yang bertujuan agar Sakura tidak curiga, Ino langsung membuka aplikasi Line Sakura secara diam-diam.

"Udah selfienya? Sini hapenya!"

"Yee Sak, mau milih-milih yang mana dulu nih. Sabar kek gue kan gak ngambil hape lo juga. Pelit amat sama sahabat sendiri."

Sakura mendengus kecil, setelahnya dengan cuek ia kembali membolak-balik majalah kedua yang ia baca. Kali ini berisi beberapa mode berpakaian untuk gadis remaja sepertinya.

Ino tertawa senang, sekarang ia memposisikan dirinya rebahan di atas kasur Sakura. Ia kembali membuka Line Sakura. Favoritnya ada empat. Mamah, Ayah, Babi(Ino), dan Uchiha Sasuke. Hahaha Uchiha Sasuke. Ino tertawa di dalam hatinya. Lumayan munafik juga sahabatnya satu ini. Sakura tidak pernah mau mengaku kalau dia menyukai Sasuke si anak kelas sebelah, walaupun wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus saat Ino memergokinya menulis nama Sasuke di bagian paling belakang buku tulisnya.

Tapi namanya juga sahabat, walaupun Sakura tidak pernah secara gamblang mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut raven itu Ino tahu persis kalau tak ada yang lain selain Uchiha Sasuke di hati Haruno Sakura.

Iseng-iseng Ino membuka home Sasuke. Sayangnya ternyata " _tidak ada waktu kebersamaan_ " yang artinya Sasuke tidak nge-add Sakura balik.

Kasihan. Gumam Ino dalam hatinya.

Sepertinya Sakura juga takut untuk memulai duluan. Huh. Ino menyeringai licik. Setelah membuat hape Sakura bermode silent ia menuliskan chat pada ruang obrolan itu.

" _Hay ganteng love you."_

Setelah mengirim chat itu Ino langsung memilih stiker si Moon yang botak dengan bibir merah tebal dengan gambar hati di atas kepalanya.

*sticker*

*sticker*

*sticker*

Ino terkikik geli. Parah ini sih membunuh sahabat sendiri namanya. Stiker yang ia kirim begitu menggemaskan. Namun kikikkan geli itu berubah menjadi pekikkan tertahan saat manik Aquamarine-nya mengamati pesan tersebut sudah dibaca. Secepat itukah sang Uchiha membaca? Sepertinya lelaki itu sedang kurang kerjaan.

"Apa sih, No? Autis sendiri deh..." tegur Sakura yang sekilas menatap Ino dengan heran. Ino tertawa kecil, ia berdalih kalau ia tidak sengaja menghapus salah satu foto tercantik yang ia dapat barusan. Sakura yang merasa tidak tertarik, kembali membaca majalahnya. Sedangkan Ino kembali mengetik di ruang obrolan itu.

 _"Koran-koran.. Dibaca doang nih?"_

Sekarang Ino kembali memilih stiker Syahrini artis Indonesia yang bisa mengeluarkan suara 'bales dong' dan 'sombong'

*sticker*

*sticker*

Dan lagi-lagi sang Uchiha Sasuke membaca nya secepat kilat tanpa berniat membalasnya. Gadis blonde itu tidak menyerah, dan lagi-lagi ia melanjutkan chat sepihak itu.

 _"Kamu tau ga? Kamu itu bagaikan hamburger buat aku..."_

Hanya dibaca oleh Sasuke. Membuat Ino gemas sendiri

 _"Tanyain dong kenapa kek gitu."_

 ** _"Kenapa?"_**

Ino tertawa senang akhirnya si Uchiha ini membalas pesannya. Belum sempat gadis itu mengetik, seruan Sakura menghentikannya.

"No! Hape gue ah ilah! Ngapain sih lo mesem-mesem kaya gitu! Buruan deh. Gue mau nelpon mamah gue nih."

"Eh iya-iya bentar-bentar." Ino langsung menghapus chat nya dengan Sasuke lalu mengembalikan hape Sakura. Setelah handphone-nya sudah berada dalam genggamannya, Sakura langsung menelpon ibu dan ayahnya yang tak kunjung pulang setelah pamit pergi siang tadi.

"Eh Sak, gue pulang dulu ya udah keburu sore nih entar mamah gue ribut lagi gak ada yang nemenin masak. Daah!" Ino buru-buru pamit dan melenggang pergi membuat alis Sakura tertaut bingung.

"Kok perasaan gue tiba-tiba gak enak ya..."

.oOo.

Sakura terlihat mengaduk coklat panas yang ada di depannya, dan tepat di sebelah gelas coklat itu ada sepiring Double cheese burger yang ia pesan. Makanan berat di malam yang panjang. Huh. Ibu dan ayahnya mendadak telat pulang karena terjebak macet di perjalanan. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa Sakura keluar rumah malam-malam untuk mengganjal perutnya. Suasana di restoran cepat saji ini terlihat begitu padat konsumen. Meja-meja besar sudah penuh. Untung saja masih tersisa dua bangku dengan satu meja di ujung sini.

Sakura masih mengaduk-ngaduk segelas cokelatnya sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara baritone menginterupsinya.

"Boleh gue duduk di sini?"

Sakura sempat ternganga. Pemuda si empunya suara ini berdiri tepat di depannya dengan membawa sebuah nampan berwarna coklat. Mata hitam legam itu... rambut gaya mencuat itu... wajah rupawan bak dewa itu... Oh tuhan! Itu Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sedikit meruntuki dirinya yang hanya memakai piyama tidur dengan berlapis sebuah jaket berwarna pink lembut. Seharusnya ia memakai dress terbaiknya saat ke sini. Arrggg rasanya menyesal sekali.

Setelah sadar sang pemuda masih berdiri Sakura lekas mempersilakan Sasuke untuk duduk di di hadapannya. Sasuke segera meletakkan sebuah piring berisikan salad dengan extra tomat dan secangkir kopi hangat. Sasuke memakan makanannya tanpa sungkan sedang Sakura jadi salting sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar canggung, atmosfernya terasa menekan dan membuat Sakura kikuk. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura mulai memakan hamburgernya.

"Lo suka hamburger ya?"

Sakura yang sedang mencoba memotong burgernya mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian dia tersenyum begitu manis pada Sasuke.

"Iya. Burger adalah makanan favorit gue di dunia ini hehe. Pokoknya gue gak bisa hidup kalau ga makan burger dalam seminggu."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. Oh sekarang dia mengerti maksud chat tadi. Chat itu berakhir begitu saja setelah Sasuke membalasnya, membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Berjam-jam dia menunggu balasan dari Sakura, tapi nampaknya Sakura memang enggan membalas lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya Onyx legam miliknya menangkap sosok berambut pink itu di seberang jalan saat ia baru saja melangkah keluar dari supermarket. Tak rugi ia mengikuti gadis itu. Rasa penasarannya terbayarkan sekarang.

"Bagi gue, lo juga kayak tomat ini." Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Tapi Sakura segera tertawa seolah-olah dia mengerti yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke.

Mungkin rambutnya yang merah muda membuatnya mirip tomat?

Sakura melanjutkan makannya membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Tanyain kek kenapa."

"Oh? Eh! Ah...kenapa?" saat ini perhatian Sakura sudah seratus persen teralihkan pada Sasuke. Pipi putih mulusnya terlihat begitu memerah tatkala Sasuke memandangnya lembut sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Soalnya gue suka tomat."

Fin

* * *

 **A/N:** Haiiiiiii semuanya! ime kembali lagi dengan membawakan fik pendek ini hehehhe. Ini pertama kalinya ime menyumbang sebuah fanfiksi untuk BTC 2015 semoga tidak mengecewakan :) Maafkan jikalau dalam penulisan fik ini terdapat banyak cacat dan kekurangannya, ime berusaha untuk memperbaikinya hehehe.

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat baca.

dan tentu saja terimakasih kepada para panitia Banjir TomatCeri 2015! Kalian Luar Biasaaaaaa :))

 **HAPPY BTC 2015 guys!**

* * *

Omake part I

* * *

"Sumpah No gue seneng banget sampe males tidur tadi malem!" Sakura memeluk-meluk Ino yang terlihat tertunduk.

"Lihat nih lihat! Tadi malem dia ngechat gue bilang. _Good night.._. _tomato._ Sumpah No! Dia ngechat gue duluan! Parah banget! Hamburger emang jadi benang merah gue sama dia! Seandainya gue gak makan burger tadi malem hal begini gak mungkin terjadi! Ahahahahaha."

Ino juga ikut tertawa senang setidaknya bajakannya tidak ketahuan sampai sekarang.

"Ah! Keapus!" Teriak Sakura histeris sambil mengusap handphonenya dengan gemas. "Huh untung gue ngaktifin fitur arsipnya jadi gue bisa baca-baca lagi pesan-pesan yang udah keapus hehehehe."

Ino merinding, buru-buru ia pamit ke toilet pada Sakura membuat gadis bubble gum itu mengeluh. "Yaah.. Padahal baru mau pamer..." Pandangannya kembali ke handphonenya. Sakura terlihat besenandung kecil membaca chat itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sekejap kemudian matanya melotot, "a-apaan nih?!"

"INOOOOOOOO BABIIIII!"

Fin.

* * *

Omake part 2.

* * *

"Sas! Sas! Hape lo bunyi noh!" Sasuke yang sedang membaca bukunya nampak tak tertarik.

"Dih..." Naruto langsung menggapai handphone Sasuke yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang. Mata birunya terlihat membulat, "Eh?! Coba lo lihat Sas! Si Sakura nge-Line elo!"

Buru-buru Sasuke menyambar handphonenya dari genggaman Naruto. Onyx nya menyapu habis Lock screennya handphone-nya.

 ** _LINE_**

 _Sakura Haruno : Hay ganteng love you_

 _Sakura Haruno mengirimkan stiker kepada Anda_

 _Sakura Haruno mengirimkan stiker kepada Anda_

 _Sakura Haruno mengirimkan stiker kepada Anda_

Sasuke segera membuka pesan tersebut dan seketika itu pula ia ternganga. Dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Tuh tunggu apa lagi Sas! Buruan bales! Lo kan emang nungguin dia nge-Line duluan selama ini." Suruh Naruto. Ia mencoba mengintip namun Sasuke meninjunya menjauh.

Naruto meringsut, ia mengelus dagunya yang sakit. "Dasar Tsundere banget lo!"

 **TAMAT**


End file.
